Our Turn! DBZ Women Kickz Some
by Ebony-Roses
Summary: Well, this is for all the female DBZ fans out there! It's always the guyz that save the day! Well it'z our turn! LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS! B/V CC/G


Body 

**DBZ Women Kicks Some @$$! Chapter One: It Begins**

**Disclaimer:** DBZ doesn't belong to me! 

**Author's Note:** Well, this is for all of the female DBZ fans out there! I waz just wondering why it's ALWAYS the men that save the day so I wrote this! Haha Goku and Vegeta lose their powers, and a certain pair of females pick them up! hehe If ya wanna know what happens read on! Minor note: Goku does come back after the Cell Games in this story, so don't be surprised. 

"VEGETA! GET YOUR LAZY BAKA ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS!" Bulma was pissed this was the tenth time this week TENTH TIME, he broke the gravity machine. " Vegeta I don't see why you train so much. There are no threats to earth and you've already reached a new stage of Super Sayain, like what . . . twice now?" 

" Woman, I need to keep in shape, besides Kakarot is training and I don't see his mate getting in his hair." Vegeta replied while he held the panel in place for Bulma to screw on. 

Bulma let out a laugh when she heard what Vegeta had said. " ChiChi? Not get into Goku's face for training? You have to be kidding Vegeta!" Bulma stated as she picked up her tools and left for the house, still chuckling over what Vegeta had said. 

" The female species what a enigma, so confusing . . . but there are SOME uses for them." Vegeta laughed to himself as he started his training. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" GOKU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO TRAIN GOHAN WHEN HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE STUDYING! HIS S.A.T.'S ARE TOMORROW!" ChiChi screamed at her battered and tattered son and husband standing in front of her. 

" Now, go get cleaned up, we need to be over at Bulma's for dinner by 7 Goku. Gohan, you have to study so you are staying home." 

At the mention of food, Goku raced up the stairs and into the washroom to take a shower. After about ten minutes Goku was clean and ready. He picked up ChiChi and flew out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" VEGETA!" 

Vegeta stopped in the middle of a Big Bang attack at the sound of his name. * Kusotarre! Shimatta!* " What is it woman?!" Vegeta asked irritated. 

" Dinner's almost ready, go take a shower. Goku and ChiChi will be here very soon," Bulma chirped. 

* Kuso, Kakarot and his annoying loud mouthed mate, maybe I should just skip dinner* Vegeta's stomach rumbled at the mention of food. *Kuso! Guess I'll have to put up with that bakayaro, but I am not going to be forced to converse with him!* 

" What's taking so long . . ." Bulma was beginning to become impatient. Just then she heard the sound of the gravity room deactivate and Vegeta step out. 

" Woman, if Kakarot and his mate is going to be there, then I'd rather starve," Vegeta said as he walked over to her. 

* Oh no you don't Veggie. We've played this game too often! This time I'm not going to let you win.* " Alright Veggie, if you want to skip dinner, then I am not stopping you, have a nice shower," Bulma sauntered over to Vegeta with his corporate smirk playing on her lips, and kissed him passionately, she then broke away from the kiss and licked his lips, before walking seductively into the house. 

Vegeta growled deep in his throat. * Stupid woman thinks she can tease me like that huh? She haven't won yet. I'll get you back when you can't run woman.* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Goku landed at the front of the Capsule Corps building, and gently placed ChiChi upon the ground. ChiChi felt so much better to be back on solid ground, not that she didn't trust Goku, but she never did enjoy flying. 

Bulma had seen them arrive from her window and was now running towards them waving her hands like mad. " Goku-san, ChiChi-san! How are you two?" 

ChiChi smiled warmly at Bulma. " We are fine Bulma, you know we're always fine, so how are you and Vegeta?" 

" Same as always, we fight, we make up, we fight, we make up! The cycle never ends," Bulma replied. 

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I hope things get better, but knowing Vegeta I doubt it. Oh my, I'm so sorry Bulma, I didn't mean it like it sounded," ChiChi said apologetically. 

" It's ok ChiChi, you're only stating the obvious, but I've gotten use to it so I'll be fine." Bulma smiled at ChiChi. 

" Alright so what do you say to starting dinner?" ChiChi asked with a lopsided grin on her face. 

" I say we better go hop to it, before we have two very unhappy hungry Sayains." Bulma said as she and ChiChi walked into the kitchen, followed by Goku. 

" Um ChiChi, is there anything I can do to help?" 

" No Goku, just go sit down in one place and don't touch anything and you'll be helping," ChiChi replied as she set the table. 

Bulma opened the oven, and the room filled with rich aromas of grilled chicken. She quickly took the chicken out of the oven and placed it on the table. She then walked over to the stove and shovelled the sautéed beef out of the pan and into a huge platter. She carried the platter over to the table and set it down. 

After about 15 minutes, the table was filled with food, enough to hold a small banquet. There was roasted chickens, sautéed beef, beef steaks, baked potatoes, mash potatoes, Caesar salad, red lobsters, pork chops, and a lot of other foods, not including desert. 

" Wow, this looks great! I'm amazed, I've never cooked anything that looks this good before," ChiChi smiled at Bulma as she continued praising the meal, " Your recipes are great ChiChi. I went from cooking inedible food to cooking edible food. I bet Vegeta would never believe it." 

" What wouldn't I believe woman?" Vegeta said as he strolled in with his arms across his chest, wearing black spandex shorts and a navy blue muscle shirt. 

" You wouldn't believe uh, that I cooked all this," Bulma replied with a smirk. * You lose Veggie boy, you just can't resist the food, even IF Goku is here.* 

" You're right woman, I would've never believed you could cook at all," Vegeta replied with his corporate smirk. He knew that would tick her off, she was so easy to anger. 

* Stay cool Bulma, he's just trying to get you angry and embarrass you in front of Goku and ChiChi. Don't let him get his way Bulma, stay cool girl, you can starve him and punish him later.* 

Bulma grinned at that thought. " Alright so why don't we start dinner now, before it gets all cold." 

Vegeta was surprised, his comment didn't seem to affect the woman at all. * Kuso, she's planning something, something that I'm not gonna like. Well, she'll have to do it sometime, I guess I'll find out then. She'll spill it.* 

Vegeta sat down at the table, and waited patiently as Bulma served him his food. She then served everyone else and sat down to her own meal. The meal went very quietly, no one talked very much except for the occasional comment Vegeta made about Goku's eating. There was a major difference between the two Sayains even when they were eating, Goku ate like a pig, while Vegeta ate just as much, but none of it was left on his face. It was clear Vegeta was a prince by the way he ate. 

After they had finished their meal, Goku convinced Vegeta with some help from Bulma to spar, while ChiChi and Bulma cleared the table. They placed all of the dishes in the dishwasher and sat down at the table, and started talking. 

" So ChiChi how is Gohan doing in school? Is he still getting straight A+'s as usual?" Bulma asked, not really interested in the answer, but in making conversation. 

" Why yes of course, he's trying so hard to not let his grades slip," ChiChi replied happily, " And of course, he will not be letting them slip, not if I have anything to do with it." 

* Darn, I shouldn't have started her, here she goes again . . . once she starts she won't stop.* " Bulma? Bulma!" ChiChi called. Bulma jerked her head up and looked at ChiChi. " Am I boring you Bulma?" 

* HELL YEAH!* " No ChiChi you're not, I was just thinking about Trunks and Goten on that camping trip. I hope they'll be alright," Bulma lied. 

" Oh I'm sure they can take care of themselves, now lets go outside and see how the boys are doing," ChiChi said getting up and walking out the door, followed by Bulma. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Kakarot! Can you move?" 

" No Vegeta I can't, can you?" 

" Would I be asking if I could?" 

Vegeta and Goku were both frozen in a mind freeze, by a robotic being standing in front of them. The robotic being was about six foot tall, with shiny black armor, and a long flowing cape. His face was blue, and his eyes were dark red lights, long wires came out of his head which resembled hair. 

" Vegeta, I thought we defeated all the androids." 

" We did Kakarot you baka, this is not a android, it's a dumb machine." 

" Well it outsmarted us Vegeta, so it can't be dumb," Goku replied matter-of-factly. 

" Shut up Kakarot, and put that limited brain power of yours to more important uses, like how do we get ourselves out of this," Vegeta growled. 

The robotic being, pulled out two black orbs as the two conversed. He pressed two red buttons on each of the orbs and watched them float over to the two Sayains. 

" Vegeta look, can you see those coming towards us? What are they?" 

" I can see Kakarot I am not blind, and no I do not know, if I did I'd know how to get out of this mind freeze. This is exactly like the move Guldo used on the chrome dome and your brat on Namek." 

" There's no way out of this?" 

" Not unless some one or something kills our ugly friend over there." 

The orbs floated over to Goku and Vegeta, as they struggle in vain to move. They stopped when each were inches away from one of the Sayains' face. The orbs glowed bright yellow as they opened. A bright green energy beam shot out from the orbs and engulfed Vegeta and Goku's body in a purple glow. 

" Kuso, what is this? Kakarot, can you move?" 

" No Vegeta I can't, what is this energy beam doing? I feel weird- it kinda tickles. Night, night Vegeta," Goku replied as he closed his eyes and went out of consciousness. 

" Shimatta! Kakarot wake up . . ." Vegeta said before he also slipped unconscious. 

" Celzar number one, and number two energy report," the robotic figure 'Protaz' said in a monotone voice. 

" Energy reading for both Goku, and Vegeta are extremely high, the numbers pre-set are not able to go that high, there is a error in reading." 

" That can't be, our scouters only measured habitants of Earth to be only at the most 500 000, and even that is too much." 

" Unable to compute response." 

" Never mind, skip the reading and go straight into drainage stage." Protaz replied, muttering about inferior machines. 

There was a loud click as a red beam was shot at the pair of unconscious Sayains. The purple glow that surrounded Goku and Vegeta turned yellow, and transferred into the orbs. 

" Drainage Stage complete. Celzar one and two deactivate," the voice from the orbs reported. The two orbs closed and dropped to the ground, now blue on the outside instead of black. Protaz approached the pair of Sayains slowly. 

" GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU BIG HUNK OF JUNK!" Bulma and ChiChi screamed in unison. 

Protaz turned around to peer at the Bulma and ChiChi, after studying them for some time, he turned back to the Sayains, completely ignoring the two females. " HEY!" Bulma yelled trying to get his attention. When that did nothing to get a response from him, she picked up a rock and threw it at his big ugly head. THAT got his attention. Protaz twisted his ugly metallic head 360 degrees to face Bulma and ChiChi. Then he rotated his entire body around, so now the whole front of him faced the two. 

" Protaz 132 reporting to base command, two female humans have been sighted. Awaiting orders," Protaz said as he flipped on his command link located on his arm. Static came from his arm, but was soon replaced by a female voice a few seconds later. " Protaz 132, you have been granted permission to dispose of any organism that averts you from completing the mission. Carry out your mission correctly, the particulars of how you carry out your mission are at your discretion. Do you compute?" 

" Affirmative." 

" Uh Bulma, what did he just say?" ChiChi asked in a strained voice. 

" Something you don't want to know, just RUN FOR IT!" Bulma screamed as she yanked ChiChi back into the Capsule Corps building. 

" No! Bulma what about our boys? We can't just leave them there," ChiChi protested as they ran to Bulma's lab. 

" I know that, but if we stay there, we won't be of any help if that hunk of junk kills us. I'm sure the boys will be find, remember they're Sayains. We should be worrying about our hinds right now, so we can save theirs. Just do as I say. I can't promise we'll make it out of this alive, but I'm pretty damn well gonna try my best," Bulma replied as they turned the corner to Bulma's lab. 

* Kami help us,* ChiChi thought to herself. 

" Okay follow me." Bulma punched in a bunch of codes into a nearby computer, and the back wall sprang open. It was Bulma's secret lab, her strongest weapons, and greatest projects were down there, and this was one of the times she would need them. " Before I do anything, I have to get a full scan of the robot's structure. I need to know what it's made of to destroy it." 

" There isn't much time to lose, I don't like the idea of that thing running loose around town. Besides won't he find us before you have the time to do all that?" ChiChi asked. 

" I don't know. Unless the robot has something more advanced than a infrared monitor, we're safe. If it does, then it's only a matter of time, before it finds us. The scan will probably take the computer about five minutes to complete, but I can't scan it unless this scanner is directly in front of the thing, and there's no possible way to do that." 

" Yes, there is. Give me the scanner, I'll go get it." 

" WHAT?!?! Are you nuts ChiChi? I know you are a great fighter and all, but it's almost suicide if you do that. What if you damage the scanner or he gets you before the scan is finished, I wouldn't risk it. I'll find another way," Bulma slammed her fists on the counter, " If only we had known about this earlier." 

" Bulma, you know there is no other way, give me the scanner, it's our only hope. Besides as long as we save the boys, and the Earth, there will be dragonballs, and you could always wish me back. That is, if you need to. I may be a woman, and maybe I can't shoot things, but I did come close to winning the World Tournament, I think I can stand five minutes of tangoing with that advanced toaster oven." 

" Alright put this armor on, it's a full body mechanical protective suit, it'll raise your physical endurance, and it should also protect you from any biological hazards. These suits are not exactly foolproof yet, so don't say I didn't warn you or try to convince you not to go. This," Bulma pointed to the square black screen she was holding. " Is what has to be facing the monster, I'm gonna attach this one to the back of you, and this one to the front. As long as you are in the line of vision of that thing, it'll scan. Plus there is a built in camera so I can advise you of any hazards ahead, just follow my instructions, and you'll be fine." 

" I trust you, Bulma. You've never failed us before." 

" Good luck my friend, just make sure you come back alive, or Goku will kill me." ChiChi smiled, and nodded. She gave Bulma a quick hug and she was out the door. Bulma ran over to her computer, and flipped on all the necessary equipment as she positioned the speakerphone on her ear. 

" Alright lets get down to business. ChiChi I've just pulled up the monitor. The thing is on your left, three hallways down from where you are standing, and he is heading away from you. Our best bet would be to get him by cutting him off." 

" Just tell me what to do," ChiChi said as she walked quietly down the hallway. 

" Take a left in front of you, and then a right at the end of the hallway, at the end of that hallway there is only a right turn, he'll be coming around that in a few minutes. Just stand at the beginning of the first hallway, that way you should be able to outrun him." 

" I'm there." 

" Okay, he's coming in 5 . . . 4 . . .3 . . ." ChiChi took a fighting stance, and prepared to run. " . . .2 . . .1. Here he comes." ChiChi was focused on the end of the hallway, but when Bulma finished counting she saw no one, but she sure felt, and heard something coming towards her. 

" Bulma I don't see anything." 

" ChiChi RUN! It's coming towards you." 

" But I don't see anything," ChiChi replied as she started running anyway. 

" Trust me, it's there. It must be able to conceal itself. My computer is locked onto it's mechanical signal, and as long as it's mechanical, it can't hide from me. The scanning's already begun, it should be done soon. Just keep running. Take a left at the next hallway, or else you'll be at a dead end. It's right on your heels, maybe about three meters behind you." 

" Okay, but what if it gets me in that time lock, it used with Goku, and Vegeta?" 

" Don't worry, the scan is telling me it only has one core energy source, which means it wouldn't have enough energy, while it's concealing itself. Besides I'm amazed it has enough energy left after the attack it did on our boys. This robot is like Dr. Gero's first androids, he needs to recharge, as long as he doesn't get a significant energy boost we're find. The scan's almost done, about another thirty seconds. ChiChi?" 

" Argh!" Bulma could only hear a scream, and after that static as ChiChi was being thrown against a wall. 

" ChiChi?! Come in what's wrong?" 

" Hi there lil'one did you think you could outsmart a extremely advanced cyborg? My intelligence surpasses anything you've ever seen. Along with my superior intelligence my strength is limitless, as your friend is finding out right now, while I crush the life out of her. I'm taking my precious time to enjoy every second of this. How I love to torture authentic beings," Protaz said through ChiChi's com link as he laughed a gritty sounding mechanical laugh. He tightened his grip on ChiChi's neck, as she did everything she could to loosen it. 

" Bulma he's choking me, I don't think I can stand this for long. Hurry!" 

" ChiChi the scan's finished, but I need time to figure out how to defeat this thing, and time is one thing I don't have!" 

" Bulma hurry . . ." ChiChi's choked voice came through, the next thing Bulma heard was ChiChi screaming 'NO' followed by a high-pitched ring coming through her receiver. The stupid thing had crushed ChiChi's com link. 

* Oh Kami! ChiChi I'm coming! Damn it! I need time to figure this out. What do I have that can destroy this thing? It can't be any explosives, ChiChi's in there, and it also can't be sharp, because it's made of highly advanced silicone based metals alloyed with steel. The scan showed no signs of physical weakness. Oh, it's exactly like the androids, there's nothing we can do to defeat them.* Bulma slammed her fists on her keyboard. Her computer screen went black, and her recent files came up. She stopped the screen as the file Piranha came up. * That's it!* Bulma punched a whack of codes into the computer, and there was a electric humming as the equivalent to a locked freezer opened at the back of her secret lab. She bolted out of her seat, and ran inside the frigid room. " Oh boy, I hope this works. If it does that big tin can is gonna feel this in the morning. If ChiChi and the boys weren't hurt, because of this thing, I'd be happy, because I got a chance to test my project." Bulma scanned the room to see where she had left her project, and quickly removed a black case from the middle drawer of the metal cabinet at the back of the room. Just then the freezer door started to close slowly. " Shitmatta! The default door timer." She grasped tightly onto the case, and ran out the door, only to be caught by the foot. She tripped from the imbalance of standing on one foot, dropping the case onto the ground. She tried to pull free of the door, but it was all in vain. She was stuck. To Be Continued . . . **Author's Notes:** Okay there is it is so far with the first chapter, I really think that this version is better than the last one. I appologize for the length, but if you like where this is going vote for it in your review, whichever one gets the most votes I'm keeping that one. I personally like this one better, but it's the votes that count. I'm gonna tally up the votes about two weeks after this is up. I have the next part done, but I'm not posting it, until I know which one all you peeps prefer. Til' next time . . . ~Kim~


End file.
